dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Zakryk
Biography Originally, Zakryk came from the trees southeast of Rook, where he would sometimes be sent out to handle tasks in the sunlight due to his ability to tolerate it. Although he had some training in swordfighting from a mentor there, he generally puts more stock in the electrical powers he had from an early age. Back when that ability suddenly stopped working, he headed into Rook in the hope that he can find a way to figure out what happened to him. Appearance A kobold with oddly yellow scales wearing a red scarf. He carries a rapier as his most prominent weapon, and sometimes you can see blue sparks come off of him. Sessions Downtime Activities '''11/20/2015:''' Purchased a potion of Infernal Healing from Urist for 40 GP. '''11/25/2015:''' Scheduled the rest of November for making a living with Craft Weapon. From today to November 30, he will make 10 GP per day, for a total of 60 GP at the end of November. '''11/30/2015:''' Redeemed 60 GP from November, and will reserve all of December for crafting work. Throughout December, he will make 310 290 GP (10 GP per day). '''12/01/2015:''' Instead of crafting for income, today Zakryk will spend 10 GP on Crafter's Fortune, then start work on a Masterwork Rapier. He finished the masterwork component today, and will finish the rest of the rapier tomorrow. Also purchased a Handy Haversack from Miere for 1600 GP. (Total cost: 150+10+10+1600 = 1770 GP.) '''12/02/2015:''' Finished his MW rapier from yesterday, and purchased a spell component pouch for 5 GP. '''12/06/2015:''' Ordered a wand of Infernal Healing from Miere for 600 GP. '''12/07/2015:''' Redeemed 50 GP from the reserved work above, and has 288 264 more GP to make this month. Also purchased masterwork weaponcrafting tools, selling his old ones (-52.5 GP). Later, spent 150 GP on Remove Disease to cure Ghoul Fever. Zakryk will reserve the next 2 days (December 8 to 9) crafting a masterwork boarding axe. He will buy one casting of Crafter's Fortune for 10 GP, then use it to work on the masterwork component. Overall, making the axe will cost 163 GP. '''12/09/2015:''' Completed his small masterwork boarding axe. '''12/11/2015:''' Ordered a Scarf (Cloak) of Resistance +1 from Mordred. '''12/12/2015:''' Redeemed 8 days of work for 80 GP. Over the next 19 days, Zakryk will make 253.27 GP from work reserved in December. '''12/15/2015:''' Redeemed 3 days of work for 39.99 GP. Spent 5 influence since a paladin offered to raise him. Spent 1280 GP for a casting of Restoration to remove his negative level, and set aside 1280 more GP to remove another negative level on December 17. Over the next two days, Zakryk will make 25.32 GP, then 186.62 GP over the rest of December. '''12/17/2015:''' Removed his other negative level with the money he already set aside, and redeemed 25.32 GP of work. Later, bought a MW Cold Iron Small Boarding Axe for 312 GP, and sold his old axe for 153 GP (-159 GP). Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class:''' Sorcerer '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial):''' +2 Skill Ranks, +1 HP Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Maneuvers and Stances Swapped Primal Fury for Veiled Moon Skills Languages: Draconic, Common Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: 2196.77 Total Weight: Spells=